Summit
The mysterious Summit! The apparent offspring of Joey Bagels, MaTSix AND Lanfear. Who is Summit? Summit is a VRChat RPer (Role Player) that has recently started to appear in Joey Bagels' videos in the latter half of Joey's Season 4. Summit would later start wearing an avatar that looks like a combination of MaTSix, Lanfear and Joey Bagels. Lore Biography/History Origin Not much is known about her, but Summit first appeared in a Nagzz VRChat Adventure video; [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dg5tRIQfEOI LANFEAR, MATSIX, JOEY KID??!?!?] where she clung to Joey's leg. When asked where she came from, she pointed directly at him, creeping him out. Upon closer inspection, Joey noticed she was a neko like Lanfear, but also looked eerily similar to MaTSix. Amongst a crowd of people, Summit pointed to both Joey and Lanfear when asked where her parents were. (Zentreya claims she's her mother and Joey's the father since the child had a fondness for the color Red). The kittybot Kimple offered to do a DNA test, as her test were 100% accurate (she's only done one). It was thought that Summit may possibly be a cloned offspring. Then the question became 'Who cloned them?' All eyes instantly went to Ozymandias, the weapons master and scientist loli. It was thought that Ozy had the DNA of Joey and Matsix, used in the DNA testing for Boxfinate, being Joey and Matsix's child. The question was then raised where she got Lanfear's DNA. Ozy has interacted with Lanfear very few times, but she has visited the The Lanfear Estate and was present at Joey, Rad's and MaTSix's wedding. It's speculated, due to her cat nature, Lanfear sheds her hair and Ozy managed to collect a sample. Ozy is currently being called upon to conduct a DNA test to prove if the child is indeed Joey's. (If they're not, Joey is forcing Zentreya to adopt her.) Season 5 Summit reappears in the third episode of VRChat Adventures' fifth season. In this episode she finally meets her other possible mother and genetic template, MaTSix with her throwing a pineapple at the little neko, frightening her and hiding behind Joey, who attempted to explain himself of why he brought her at MaTSix's home. She continues to throw objects at the little one as Joey tries to calm her down. Giving up he then urges Summit to come with him and find out for themselves only for MaTSix to begin chasing him. Season 6 The Summit Mystery Finding Ozzy, Joey, Lanfear, Matsix and several close friends and family members ( Andis, Shai, LilBagel, Emmitt, Vicse, Dr. Puppers and MochaBeetle), were all invited to the Loli Squad Tech Master's underground lab. After many innuendos and dirty jokes, and the fact Puppers wasn't even supposed to be there (still has 4 VRChat years in Prison.), Ozzy started to take the test. MochaBeetle the Battle Maid, using her sword, pricked Joey, Lanfear, MatSix and Summit's finger, dropping the blood into Ozzy's mouth. With baited breath, and Summit clinging to Lanfear's leg, the room watched, until Ozzy fired several dozen rockets, confirming that Summit was, indeed, the cloned offspring of Lanfear, Joey and Matsix, much to Andis' dismay. Lanfear embraced the small Neko, as Matsix forced her finger down MochaBeetle's throat. Summit went to Matsix to get a loving embrace, but Matsix was freaking out. But then everyone noticed, Summit had goggles similar to You'veGotTheTouch, freaking Joey out. Another test was conducted on Touch and Summit, and sadly, DNA from Touch was in Summit. After much debate, and bribing, and Joey demanded the DNA to be removed. TBA Gallery TBA Trivia *It was said by WhiteWolf that Summit is actually four years old. It's not physically possible, but her age could be sped up due to science. *The shared characteristics of Summit between MaTSix and Lanfear is indeed an intriguing mystery, perhaps we'll find out when the DNA Test proves whether or not she is a genetically cloned offspring of Joey Bagels. *In Joey's premiere season 5 intro, Matsix is seen meeting Summit for the first time. She promptly threw things at the small neko. *Summit apparently adores the entire Bagel family, loving her possible siblings, and often seeking Lanfear for comfort when scared or hurt. She also made friends with Minerva, who often sings the small Neko to sleep. *Although possibly not family, Summit has gained a room from Ribbonheart (who adores Summit.) in the expansion to The Lanfear Estate, complete with the wall paper resembling her possible mother (Lanfear)'s heart patterned fashion sense. *Since being confirmed as Lanfear, Matsix and Joey's offspring, Lanfear has been almost overly protective of Summit. (Despite the small Neko being perfectly capable of killing.) Category:Characters Category:People Category:Articles Still Underconstruction